


Undress Rehearsal

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Andusk, Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Just For Practice, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What will they be like?" Mijanou asked Ysstvelt as she braided her friend's freshly-washed hair. "The buyers, I mean."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undress Rehearsal

The performance on the morrow would be an important one, the first chance for potential buyers to see this year's crop of belldancers, and to begin to make their decisions as to which they might want to purchase. Verity had rehearsed her girls every day until they were exhausted, feet aching and muscles trembling, and then kept them going even longer still. But on the day before the show, she finally gave them leave to rest, for it would not do, she said, to have them looking tired when their new masters first saw them.

"What will they be like?" Mijanou asked Ysstvelt as she braided her friend's freshly-washed hair. "The buyers, I mean."

"Verity has to approve them," Ysstvelt replied, sitting on the edge of their shared bed in the room lit by oil lamps. "I don't think she would let anyone buy us who she thought was likely to mistreat us."

"I should hope not!" Mijanou sighed. "But I mean, will they be young, old, human, shadar-kai, men, women…?"

"They could be any of those things, I suppose."

"I hope that a handsome young man will buy me," Mijanou said wistfully.

"Does it really matter to you?"

"Oh, no, not really," Mijanou said brightly. "But I think I'm better with men than with women. And you have to admit it would be nicer to have a handsome owner, don't you think?"

Ysstvelt didn't much care who bought her, as long as they weren't cruel. "It doesn't matter what they look like," she said, parroting what Verity had so often told her pupils. "We're supposed to treat them just the same."

"I know that," Mijanou said, sticking out her tongue as she tied off the final braid and flopped back onto the bed. "I just think it will be easier to pretend if he's good-looking."

"You know we're not supposed to pretend," said Ysstvelt mock-sternly, turning around. "If we're doing it right, we should honestly feel something for our owners." This was also something Verity had often told them, although she had also admitted that it might require some pretending, at least at first.

"Yes, and we're never supposed to fake orgasms too, and blah blah blah. But everyone knows it happens. Why else would Verity teach us how to fake it if we weren't going to have to use those skills sometime?"

"To keep us safe," Ysstvelt said quietly. "Because someday our lives might depend on how well we please our masters."

"Ugh, now you're going to make me all nervous! I'm just going to pretend that a handsome young gentleman will buy me and treat me like a precious treasure and everything will be perfect."

"I'm sorry," said Ysstvelt, smiling. "I hope that will happen for both of us... although I think I might prefer it if a woman bought me."

"Do you really? Like women better, I mean?"

Ysstvelt shrugged. "I could be happy with either, I'm sure. Mostly I just wish I could stay with Verity... if someone like her bought me, that would be wonderful."

Mijanou sighed. "I don't feel like I've had enough practice with women... or maybe I'm just not very good at it, I don't know. The last time I tried, my partner didn't come at all, and I felt just awful afterwards, even though she said it was all right, maybe she just wasn't in the mood for it, and all of those polite things."

"Well," Ysstvelt said, "we have today all to ourselves, and we're meant to relax. We could practice, if you want, and maybe you'd feel better."

"Oh, that would be lovely! You can give me suggestions, too, and please, please be honest with me if I'm not doing something right, won't you?"

"Of course I will," Ysstvelt reassured her. "What do you think you need the most practice with?"

"Oral," sighed Mijanou. "I always get lost when I try it. But... can we start with the things I know better, and work up to that?"

"All right." The dark-haired girl assumed a serious expression. "I'm your new mistress, and I want you to pleasure me, girl." She then ruined the effect by giggling, which made Mijanou giggle too. "Serious," Ysstvelt said after a few moments, and they both managed to compose themselves.

"Yes, mistress." Mijanou moved softly into her arms, kissing her. Ysstvelt stroked her yellow hair, so rare in this land, and watched as it glistened in the lamplight. She parted her lips to let her friend's tongue press into her mouth. Having just come from the baths, they were both unclothed, and Mijanou's hands soon found her breasts, rubbing her nipples between thumb and forefinger until they grew hard. Ysstvelt reciprocated, twisting one of Mijanou's soft, puffy breasts sharply enough to make her gasp.

Mijanou kissed her way down Ysstvelt's throat, down her chest, and sucked one of her firm little buds between her lips, tonguing it gently. Ysstvelt's heart beat more swiftly, and she lay back, drawing Mijanou down on top of her. Their legs tangled together, and Ysstvelt felt cool air on the growing wetness between her thighs.

"You're doing very well," she murmured, and was pleased when Mijanou smiled up at her. They had played together before, of course, but only the quick fingering for release in the dark that all the girls got up to now and then, not this full-blown lovemaking.

"Shall I keep going, mistress?" Mijanou asked, sitting up, her hands resting on Ysstvelt's thighs.

"Please," she said, and spread her legs further to allow her friend to slide down between them. Mijanou's fingers gingerly parted her hairless lips, and then slipped inside her, first one, then another.

"Is that enough?" Mijanou asked, sounding uncertain. "You look so nice and spread out, but it's hard to tell..."

"It feels good," Ysstvelt reassured her, squirming slightly. "It's enough for now - save the rest until later."

Mijanou nodded, sliding her fingers in and out in a slow, steady fuck. "Should I lick you now, mistress?"

"Ohh, yes," Ysstvelt gasped, "please do it!" Mijanou was tentative at first, just grazing her clit with the very tip of her tongue, but soon, with Ysstvelt's vocal encouragement, she was licking more enthusiastically, even sucking the swollen nub into her mouth, all the while keeping up her finger-fucking.

"Is it good?" she raised her head for a moment to ask, anxious.

"Even the most…mnh... demanding mistress would be pleased," Ysstvelt told her between gasps. "But don't stop now!"

"Oh, of course! Sorry!" Mijanou quickly resumed her efforts, sliding in a third finger even as she tongued her clit more roughly, lapping at her cunt until Ysstvelt cried out and shook all over. She kept going even after her friend had clearly come, in case her 'mistress' wanted it again immediately, but Ysstvelt soon whimpered and asked her to stop, so she did as she was told. She crept up the bed to lie beside Ysstvelt, cuddling her close as she shivered.

"That was... well, I thought it was very good," said Ysstvelt at last, rolling over to look at her friend. "I don't think you should be worried about a woman buying you - you'll do just fine. Maybe, though," she said with a smile, "I could use a little practice of my own. If you'd like. Mistress."

"Definitely," Mijanou agreed, and kissed her practice slave on the nose.


End file.
